dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
DnDWiki:Gran March
The Gran March is a political state of the Flanaess in the World of Greyhawk campaign setting. History Geography The modern Gran March is generally located in the western-central portion of the Flanaess, and is considered part of the Sheldomar Valley region. It is bordered by Bissel to the north, the Lortmil Mountains to the north and northeast, the Lort River to the east, Sheldomar River and the Rushmoors to the south, and the Realstream River to the west. As of 591 CY, the most populous towns are Hookhill (pop. 7,500), and Shiboleth (pop. 5,900). People Population As of 591 CY, the population of Gran March totaled 254,600 persons, the vast majority (almost 80%) being humans of mainly Suel and Oeridian descent. Elves are the next largest group (8%, mainly Sylvan), followed by dwarves (5%), halflings (3%), and gnomes (2%); a mix of half-elves, half-orcs, and other races makes up the remainder of the population. Religion The most popular deities among Gran March's citizens are Heironeous, Saint Cuthbert, Pholtus, Fharlanghn, Zilchus, the Oeridian agricultural gods, Phyton, and Obad-Hai. Languages The most widely-spoken languages in Gran March include Common, Keolandish, Elven, and Dwarven. Government Gran March is a feudal monarchy ruled by His Most Resolute Magnitude, Magnus Vrianian, Commandant of Gran March; the commandant is chosen by a vote of nobles and knights every five years. The current state owes minor fealty to Keoland, and oversees the current government in Bissel. The government and nobles are strongly militarily oriented, with many connections to the Knights of the Watch. The national capital is Hookhill. Heraldry Gran March's coat of arms is blazoned thus: Argent; on a chief party per pale gules and azure, in dexter a lion rampant sable, in sinister a sword per bend sinister of the second. Economy Resources Gran March is noted for producing a variety of foodstuffs, cloth, copper, and high-quality gems. Currency Gran March's standard coinage is based on Keoland's coinage and consists of the platinum griffon (pp), gold lion (gp), electrum eagle (ep), silver white owl (sp), and copper heron (cp). Transportation Military The Gran March maintains its military through universal male service. All males are conscripted at the age of fifteen, while female service is still optional. The standing army can be reinforced by a number of specialist militia companies, including archers, cavalry, and pikemen. Gran March in the Living Greyhawk campaign Gran March is also a playable region in the the RPGA's Living Greyhawk campaign. Players who join the RPGA can create characters (PCs) from Gran March and advance in level as they explore the region through adventures ordered from the RPGA for home play or at gaming conventions. References *Gygax, Gary. The World of Greyhawk. TSR, 1980. *Gygax, Gary. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. TSR, 1983. *Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds, and Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Wizards of the Coast, 2000. External links * Gran March at the Great Library of Greyhawk. * Living Greyhawk Gran March Triad site. * Gran March Yahoo group. * Wizards of the Coast's Official Living Greyhawk site. Category:Greyhawk locations Category:Living Greyhawk Regions